Old Friends, New Problems
by iHeartMusic-27
Summary: When Mike's old friend Zac joins the samurai team he becomes the black ranger. But Will they be best friends again? Or will a certain yellow ranger get in the way? (Discontinued)
1. Unexpected Arrival

_Author's Note: Well, recently I've been getting quite a few reviews/favorites/follows on this story. You guys were making me feel bad for not updating. Coincidentally, I just got finished with school and I have much more free time. (I just finished finals, which is why I didn't update) So I decided I will, as of now, start re-writing this story. Once this chapter is up, it means I have also re-uploaded the other 3 chapters. So starting now this is the revamped fixed version of Old Friends, New Problems. So here it goes, I hope the re-write turns out better. Enjoy and tell me what you think!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai or the characters in it**

**Chapter One: Unexpected Arrival (Edited)**

The team was outside training in the yard. Mike was sparring with Emily, Mia was sparring with Kevin, and Antonio sparring with Jayden. Emily and Mike were locked in an intense battle. Neither one was wanting to give up. Every time one of them got an advantage the other would somehow manage to make it even again. The two had been at it for about 20 minutes, when Mike saw someone outside the gate.

"Hey Jayden, are you expecting anyone?" Mike asked.

"No, why?" Jayden said confused.

"Cause some dude is at the gate. And I sorta doubt it's a salesman." Mike said.

"I'll go check it out. You guys try and hide all the equipment just in case." Jayden told the team.

As the rest of the team, minus Jayden, were hiding away anything related to the samurai, Mentor came running out of the door. He arrived at the gate seemingly out of breath. He opened the gate and welcomed the stranger inside.

"Everyone come here. You don't need to hide anything." Mentor told them.

The team stopped what they were doing and walked over to Mentor Ji. They all looked confused. Even Jayden, who normally knew what was going on. They all looked at the young man standing beside Ji. The boy looked to be about 17 or 18, with dark short hair. He wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He was quite tall, looking to be almost six feet tall.

"Rangers, this is Zac. He is going to be the new black ranger. I want you to welcome him into the team." Mentor said.

"Zac? Is that you?" Mike asked excitedly.

"It's me! In the flesh!" Zac said.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you since, what, 8th grade?" Mike said excitedly.

"Must have been! I told you I'd be seeing you again!" Zac exclaimed as he went over to Mike and they shared a bro hug.

Once the two boys let go, Mike introduced him to the rest of his confused team.

"Guys, this is the Zac I talked about, the one I went to school with. We were best friends." Mike explained.

"I think I remember you mentioning him before." Emily said.

"So you going to introduce me to the your team or will I have to guess who everyone is?" Zac jokingly asked Mike.

"Oh yeah, sorry! So in the red is Jayden, he's the red ranger. Next to him is Antonio, he's the gold ranger. Then there's Kevin the blue ranger, Mia the pink ranger, and Emily. She's the yellow ranger." Mike said introducing everyone.

"Hi, it's nice to have you on the team. We can use all the help we can get." Jayden said as he shook Zac's hand.

"Zac, you'll be sharing a room with Mike and Kevin. Mike can show you where it is. You can all have the day off to get acquainted. But tomorrow we have training, bright and early." Mentor said before leaving the rangers alone.

"C'mon Zac. I'll show you where you'll be staying." Mike said as he dragged Zac into the house.

"I hope he isn't like Mike, or I am going to die." Kevin said once they were inside.

"Well it seems like him and Mike were best friends. So, good luck Kev!" Antonio said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh joy…" Kevin said.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad. For all we know he could be just like Kevin." Jayden said.

"I don't know why, but I highly doubt it." Kevin said.

"It'll be nice to have someone new around." Emily said happily.

"You're just happy that he's going to goof off all the time like Mike. And that he just so happens to be really good looking." Mia said, with a smirk on her face.

"Ouch. I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty offended." Antonio joked.

"Ha ha ha! All Im saying is that it'll be nice to have someone else on the team, hot or not." Emily said.

"What are we talking about?" Zac said as he showed up behind Emily.

The team all started giggling, trying to be silent. Everyone was laughing except Mike, Zac, and Emily. Emily was blushing, hoping that Zac didn't hear anything she had said. Zac seemed amused by the whole thing. He knew they were talking about him, and he knew Emily must have said something about him she wouldn't want him to hear. Yes, he did like Emily. He had only been there for a couple of minutes, but she was gorgeous. And from what Mike had told him, she was sweet, kind, caring, down to earth, and totally available.

Mike saw the way Zac was looking down at Emily. It was the same way that Jayden always looked at Mia. The same way that Mike himself looked at Emily, at least according to the others. Mike was starting to feel jealous. He knew it wasn't Zac's fault though, he didn't know that Mike liked her. But he was planning on telling him, before things between the two got too far.

"Oh, we were just talking about how it's gonna be so nice to have another ranger fighting on our side." Jayden said. Emily looked and Jayden and mouthed thank you. He mouthed back a you're welcome.

"Totally. I watched you guys on TV, you're all amazing. It's an honor to be here." Zac said.

"Thanks, but if you got Mentor Ji's approval, you must be pretty good yourself. I know I had to work for years to become a samurai. How long have you been training?" Antonio asked.

"I've been training since 8th grade. Before I started training I took karate class, so I shouldn't be too far behind. Hopefully." Zac told them.

"So that's why you left after 8th grade. I thought you just transferred schools or something." Mike said.

"Well why don't we all head inside and get to know each other better. I can make lunch for all of us too!" Mia said excitedly.

"Great idea Mia! But you should let Antonio cook lunch. You have cooked for us so much already. And I'm sure Zac can wait to taste your amazing cooking." Emily said as she headed for the door with the rest of the team.

"Oh no it's okay, I bet Antonio wants to talk with you guys." Mia assured her yellow friend.

"No, its fine Mia! I don't mind at all!" Antonio said, seeing where Emily was coming from.

"If you're sure" Mia said with a shrug as she walked into the Shiba house.

Mike ran to catch up to Emily who was walking beside Zac. "Thank you Emily! We really owe you one." Mike said.

"Ha, I just didn't want Zac to think that were all terrible and run away." Emily joked.

"Her cooking can't be _that _bad." Zac said.

"You've never had her cooking. I'm pretty sure most of it isn't even edible." Mike said.

"Woah. Why does she think she's such a good cook then?" Zac asked Mike, Emily, Jayden and Kevin.

"The guys wanted to tell her that it was terrible. I wouldn't let them." Emily answered.

"In our defense, we aren't the best with girls and feelings." Kevin said.

"Let's just go inside and relax. Get to know Zac, then tomorrow we can do some more training and see what he can do." Jayden said as he walked into the house. The rest of the team followed behind him. When they walked into the room they saw Antonio in the kitchen and Mia trying to help him prepare lunch.

"Mia! I need your help! I think I hurt my ankle?" Kevin said, everyone except Mia could tell he was lying to try and get her out of the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh! I'll go get the wrap, some ice, and something to support your ankle. Jayden, Mike, Zac, can you help Kevin get on the couch?" Mia asked as she rushed out of the room towards the medicine cabinet.

"Nice save Kev, nice save." Mike said laughingly as he, Zac, and Jayden helped him sit down on the couch.

"What did you do Kevin?" Mia asked as she started to ice his ankle, then put a pillow under it to keep it elevated.

"I don't know. I was just walking inside and, I must have stepped on it awkwardly." Kevin said, while trying to look like when she touched his ankle it was painful.

"Well I'm going to go help Antonio make lunch." Jayden said, he then walked out of the common room and into the kitchen.

"I'm going to head to my room and change if we have the day off." Emily said as she walked away towards her room.

"Hey Zac, wanna come to our room. We can talk and catch up." Mike said.

"Sure." Zac said. They walked into their room. Mike shut the door while Zac sat down on the chair.

"So whatcha wanna talk bout?" Zac asked.

"It's about Emily…" Mike began.


	2. Weird Talks and Midnight Walks

**Chapter Two: Weird Talks & Midnight Walks (Edited)**

"What about her?" Zac asked, confused by what was happening.

"Do you like her?" Mike asked. He was slightly uncomfortable telling his old friend that he had only just been reunited with that the girl he liked was off limits. It would be one thing if he and Emily were dating. But because they were only friends, Mike felt bad. He knew Emily probably only liked him as a friend. He didn't want to keep Emily from having a relationship and being happy. But at the same time, he didn't want Zac and Emily to be anything more than friends.

"Well, she is really pretty. And she seems pretty nice. But I've only just met her. Why do you ask?" Zac said, he had no idea what Mike wanted to say, and was honestly confused about the whole thing.

"Well…" Mike needed a minute to think. He had two options. He could either a.) tell Zac to back off of Emily, or b.) he could let him think he was only wondering. But Mike needed to think fast.

"I just wanted to know. Emily is like a little sister to me, and I just wanted to tell you that if you like her, you should ask her out. She's never had a real relationship. And I know you wouldn't hurt her. But just letting you know, if you do ask her out, and she says yes, I want you to treat her right. And if you hurt her, I will hurt you, even if we are friends." Mike threatened.

"Well, if you promise not to tell anyone, I do like her. But I wanted to wait before I ask her out. I need to make sure I like her." Zac started walking out of the room, "And Mike? Thanks, it's nice to know that you would approve of us." Zac said smiling. He walked out of the room and into the common room. As soon as Zac left Mike shut the door and sat on his bed. 'What did I just do?' Mike asked himself.

"I wonder where Mike and Zac went." Emily asked.

Emily, Mia, Kevin, and Jayden were sitting in the common room waiting for lunch to be done. Just then Zac walked into the room. He went and sat next to Emily on the couch.

"Hey guys. I'm back." Zac said.

"What were you guys doing that took so long?" Mia asked him.

"Oh you know, just catching up on some stuff." Zac answered and glanced down at Emily.

"Understandable. How long have you two known each other anyways?" Jayden asked him.

"Since about 4th grade. We used to be best friends. But in 8th grade I had to be home-schooled and train. So we kinda stopped talking." Zac responded.

Mike then walked into the room looking sad. The rangers were confused, he should be overjoyed his old friend came back. But for some reason he seemed almost upset about it.

"So who's hungry?" Antonio asked while walking into the room with a tray with seven plates of fish on it.

"I know I am!" Zac said, he knew something was going on. And he knew it had something to do with him or Mike.

After lunch the rangers went to the park to hangout. Soon it was as if Zac had been part of the team since the begininning. He had bonded really well with Antonio, and Kevin didn't dislike him nearly as much as he had Antonio when he first joined the team. Jayden was happy that there was another skilled fighter helping them to defeat Xandred. Mia got along with him well, he was like a little brother. But he bonded the best with Emily. It seemed as if Zac had taken Mike's spot on the team. Mike was upset. Not so much about him getting along so well with the team, but that him and Emily were getting along so well. Mike was normally the one chasing Emily around and making her smile. But instead Mike watched Zac chase Emily around the park. He was getting extremely jealous.

After awhile at the park the rangers became tired and decided to head home. After dinner, and more questions for Zac, the rangers headed off to their rooms. It had been a long exciting day, and everyone was exhausted, everybody except for Mike. He couldn't sleep. So he just sat out in the training yard, he sat and thought.

"Whatcha doing out here? Can't sleep?" Emily asked Mike.

Mike jumped a bit when he heard Emily's voice. "Uhh. Yeah. I just wanted to think for a little bit."

"Well I was just gonna go for a walk, you wanna come with?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Mike said smiling.

Mike and Emily headed out into the forest. For the first few minutes it was silent.

"So, you couldn't sleep either?" Mike asked Emily, hoping to break the silence.

"Yeah, I've just had a lot on my mind lately." Emily answered him.

"Like what?" Mike asked her.

"My mom called me yesterday, the doctor said Serena is getting worse. They don't know how much longer she has." Emily said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Em. I'm so sorry." Mike said while giving Emily a hug.

"I'm just so scared. I don't wanna lose her." Emily said, tears now running down her face.

"I know Em. Just keep on believing. From what you've said about Serena, she's strong. I'm sure she'll he fine." Mike said, hugging Emily tighter. He knew this was under the wrong circumstances, but it felt so good, so right, to be holding Emily in his arms.

Emily and Mike stood there for a while in the forest. Emily crying, and Mike holding her tight, him telling her that it would be okay. After a few minutes Emily lifted her head up from Mike's shoulder. Mike wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks Mike," Emily said, still sniffling "thanks for being here for me." Emily said as she hugged Mike.

"No problem, Em. Anytime you need me, or need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. I'm more than happy to talk." Mike said smiling.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Emily said, finally calming down.

"Anytime." Mike said. He kissed the top of her head and the two headed back to the Shiba house. Mike was still holding onto Emily as they approached the house. On the walk back it had been quiet, but a comfortable quiet.

"Goodnight Mike. See you tomorrow." Emily whispered as she walked into her room.

"Goodnight Em." Mike whispered back as he headed into his, Kevin's, and Zac's room.

Mike fell back onto his bed and sighed. Even though Zac was here, he knew that he and Emily would always be friends. And Mike hoped that one day, probably far into the future, they could be something more than friends. But until then, he was happy.


	3. The Phone Call

**Chapter Three: The Call (Edited)**

Emily woke up in a good mood. Her talk with Mike the night before had really helped her. She wouldn't admit it, but she had feelings for the green ranger. But she couldn't deny the fact she had a crush on the new black ranger as well.

"Morning Em! You look happy today!" Mia told her yellow friend as she hopped out of bed.

"Yep! Mike and I went for a walk last night." Emily said blushing.

Mia knew about her friend's crush on Mike. Emily hadn't told her. But she, and everyone else except Mike, could see the way Emily looked at him. She knew Mike liked Emily back, but she wanted him to talk to her himself. She didn't want to make things easy for Mike.

"No wonder you're so happy this morning." Mia said jokingly.

"Ha. Ha. You're hilarious." Emily said sarcastically.

"I know I am." Mia joked back.

"Well I'm going to go get some breakfast. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Emily called as she walked out of her and Mia's room.

As Emily walked into the kitchen she saw that only Mike and Antonio were awake. She walked over to the table and sat down across from Mike.

"Morning guys." Emily greeted the two.

"Morning Em. Feeling better today?" Mike asked.

Antonio looked at Mike and Emily confused. The last he knew everyone was feeling fine. He wondered what was going on with his little sister that he didn't know about.

"Yeah. No call yet, so I assume that's good." Emily replied.

"Anyone feel like explaining what's going on?" Antonio asked.

"A couple days ago Emily's family called. Serena isn't doing too well. They don't know how long she's got left." Mike answered sadly.

"Oh. I'm really sorry." Antonio said.

"It's okay. She's strong. I know she'll pull through." Emily said looking at Mike and smiling.

"Just stay positive and I'm sure she'll be just fine." Antonio said.

Mia walked into the room holding Emily's samuraizer. She had confusion written all over her face. She handed Emily her samuraizer and sat down beside her.

"Somebody called you. I didn't answer, but I'm guessing it's important." Mia said, answering the question she knew was going through everyone's head.

Emily looked at her samuraizer. She saw who called and immediately frowned.

"Who was it?" Mike asked her.

"My family." Emily answered sadly.

"You should probably call back." Mia said.

Emily dialed the number. She sat there for a minute waiting for the phone to stop ringing and for someone to answer.

"Hey mom. Why'd you call?" Emily said.

By this time Zac, Jayden, and Kevin were in the kitchen too. Mia was explaining what was happening when Emily suddenly dropped the samuraizer and raced out the door crying.

"That can't be good." Kevin said.

Mia elbowed Kevin in the side, signaling for him to shut up.

"I'll go talk to her." Mia said as she raced out the door to find her yellow friend.

"It must be hard to lose her sister like that, especially since she couldn't talk to her one last time." Jayden said.

"You would think that the doctors would have seen something. Or even said something." Antonio said.

"Maybe I should go and talk to her." Mike said.

"She trusts you more then any of us." Kevin responded.

…...

"Emily! Where are you?" Mia called out into the forest.

Mia walked for a couple minutes before she saw Emily sitting on a log, crying her eyes out.

"You okay?" Mia asked. She knew it was a stupid question, but she didn't know what else to say.

"No. That was my mom. Serena passed away this morning. She said she left me a note. My mom's gonna send it to me."

"I'm so sorry Emily, I know it must be hard. But I'm here for you, we're all here for you." Mia tried to comfort her friend as she hugged her.

"Atleast I know she's no longer in pain. She's in a better place." Emily said sadly.

"That's right," Mia said, "just keep thinking like that."

"I just wish I could have talked to her one last time, ya know?. I wish she could have held on a little while longer." Emily said, tears running down her face.

"I know Em. I know." Mia said, rubbing her back soothingly.

Mike soon saw the two girls seated on a log. He ran over to them and saw Mia holding Emily, and Emily crying into Mia's shoulder. Mike walked over and sat on the other side of Emily. He started gently rubbing her back, in an attempt to calm her down.

Emily looked up and saw Mike sitting next to her. She then continued crying. Only now, she was crying harder.

"I'm so sorry Em." Mike said.

Emily looked up at him, still crying, before she let go of Mia and hugged Mike. Then she began crying into his shoulder. Mike held her tight and whispered comforting words.

Emily only continued crying into Mike's shoulder. Mike held on to her, and gently rocked her back and forth. Soon though Emily's crying stopped. Mike looked down at her and saw that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Mia and Mike exchanged glances, then Mike picked Emily up bridal style, and carried her back to the house.

Once they were inside, Mike laid Emily on her bed and pulled the blanket over her. He kissed her forehead and walked out of her room.

Zac saw Mike walk out of Emily's room and decided now was the best time to talk to him. He walked up to Mike and took a deep breath.

"Mike, I need your help." Zac said.

"Okay, what with?" Mike said.

"I wanna ask Emily out. I know now isn't the best time, but I figured she could use some time to get her mind off things." Zac said nervously.

"Oh." was all Mike said. He didn't want to tell Zac that he liked Emily, but he didn't want him to ask her out either.

"So, will you help me?" Zac asked, or begged Mike.

"Fine. But you have to promise to take care of her. And if I find out you hurt her, you will be dead before you can say 'damn it'. Got it?" Mike said protectively.

"Of course." Zac said happily.

"Now, Emily likes simple. So don't do anything too fancy." Mike advised his old friend. Just then Mike got an idea. An evil, twisted, brilliant idea.

"Okay, what does she like then?" Zac asked.

"Well, she hates music, the outdoors, and Italian food. But she loves horror movies." Mike lied. Everything he had said was exactly the opposite of what Emily liked. She loved music, especially her flute she got from her now deceased sister. She would also spend as much time as she could outside, she hated constantly staying indoors. Italian was also her favorite food. And Emily was terrified of horror movies, she would always refuse to watch them. Mike knew his friend would be upset, but he had to make sure Emily and Zac never got serious. Mike knew this would probably also cost his friendship with Zac. But as long as Mike had Emily he didn't care.

"Really? Are you sure?" Zac asked.

"Positive." Mike smirked.

"Thanks dude. I owe you one!" Zac said as he ran off to find Emily.

A few hours later Emily was awake and being comforted by Mia. She was still extremely upset but the crying had died down. Her eyes were still red and her nose was still stuffed but the tears had stopped falling. Zac knocked on the open door and walked inside.

"Hey Em. How are you doing?" Zac asked awkwardly.

"Okay, I guess." Emily replied.

"Mia, do you mind if I talk with Emily for a minute, alone?" Zac asked shyly.

Mia, knowing what was probably going to happen, nodded her head and walked out of the room. Zac went and sat down on the bed beside Emily.

"Why do you need to talk to me alone?" Emily asked in between sniffles.

"Uhmm…" Zac started, "Well I was sort of kinda wondering if you maybe wanted to go out sometime. Just me and you. We could go to a movie or something, if you want."

"Oh." Emily said, almost sounding disappointed this was coming from Zac and not Mike, "I'd love to." Emily said faking a smile.

"Sweet. Well if you're up to it, we can go tonight. I know there's a new movie out I think you'll really like." Zac said.

"Okay, sounds good." Emily said still trying to process what just happened.

Zac walked out of the room with a smile. Mia walked back in, for she had been listening through the door.

"Ooooooh! Looks like Emily's got a date tonight!" Mia said teasingly.

"Shut up." Emily said while she blushed.

…

"Mike!" Zac yelled as soon as he left Emily's room.

"What'd she say?" Mike asked nervously.

"She said yes!" Zac said happily.

"Good job man." Mike said not so enthusiastically

"We're going out tonight." Zac said.

"Good for you." Mike said, he was upset that Emily had actually said yes. He had hoped that Emily would say no. He hoped that Emily would say she didn't like him that way and she was waiting for Mike. But no, she had said yes to Zac.

"I'm so excited!" Zac said as he ran off into the common room.

'I have gotta ruin that date tonight…' Mike thought to himself. Mike went back to his room and started thinking. He was going to do everything he could to make this the worst date ever. He would win Emily over, no matter what the costs.


	4. The Date

**Chapter Four: The Date (Edited)**

"So are you excited for tonight?" Mia asked with a smirk on her face.

Emily was getting ready for her date with Zac. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a yellow cami with a black sweater, and black flats.

"As excited as I can be considering my sister just died…" Emily stated sadly as she sat down on her bed, holding her sister's flute in her hands.

"Emy, I know that this may sound harsh, but you knew this was coming. I know it's not a shock. But you need to enjoy life, even without Serena. An attractive power ranger just asked you out to a movie. Do you think you can at least try to have a good time?" Mia asked.

"I guess." Emily said.

"Okay, I know this is more than just Serena's death. You knew this was going to happen and you told me a few days ago you were okay with it. You knew it was going to happen and you wanted to be happy. What's up?" Mia asked as she sat next to Emily on the bed.

"You promise you won't tell anybody if I tell you?" Emily asked nervously.

"Promise." Mia said.

"I was sorta hoping that Mike would have been the one to ask me. Don't get me wrong, Zac certainly isn't ugly, and he seems sweet. It's just that… I don't know…" Emily trailed off.

"I get it." Mia said as she wrapped her arm around her sulking friend.

"You do?" Emily asked as she looked up.

"Of course. You like Zac, just not in the same way that you like Mike." Mia said.

"Exactly.." Emily said.

"Just do me a favor, Zac may not be Mike, but at least try to enjoy yourself? For Serena?" Mia asked.

"I guess I can try…" said Emily, "for Serena."

"Atta girl. Now c'mon. Let's fix up your hair all pretty, kay?" Mia said as she stood up and held out her hand for Emily to take.

"Okay." Emily said with a slight smile on her face.

"Mia!" the girls heard Mike yell from his room.

"Be right back Em. Don't go anywhere." Mia smiled as she left the room in search of Mike.

…

"What is it Mike?" Mia said as she stepped into his room to see Mike and Antonio sitting on the bed.

"I need to ask you a favor." Mike said nervously.

"What is it? Can you be quick, I promised Emily I'd do her hair for her date tonight." Mia said impatiently.

"About that…" Mike said.

"What?" Mia asked.

"Basically Mike wants you and me to go to the same movie as Emily and Zac and spy on them because he 'wants to keep Emily safe'." Antonio finished for Mike, doing quotes in the air.

"There are so many things I could say right now… Let's start with why on earth do you want to spy?" Mia asked.

"Antonio told you, I wanna keep Em safe. Just because Zac and I used to be close doesn't mean that I trust him with her." Mike said.

"Are you sure you aren't just jealous?" Mia asked with a smirk.

"That's what I said!" Antonio yelled as he threw his arms in the air.

"I'm not jealous!" Mike yelled.

"Whatever Romeo. I'm not spying on Emily." Mia said as she started to make her way out of the room.

"Wait! You can bring Jayden! You always complain about not getting to ever go out." Mike begged.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but fine. But you have to promise that you won't interfere with the date." Mia said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Fine. Whatever, so you'll go?" Mike said happily.

"I guess. Now excuse me while I go help Emily get ready for the date I'm about to spy on." Mia said as she left the room.

"I still don't get why we're doing this." Antonio said.

"Because I care about Em and I don't want him hurting her, especially when she's already vulnerable." Mike said.

"You are so jealous." Antonio smirked as he left Mike alone in his room.

"So what if I am…" Mike grumbled under his breath.

…

"What was that about Mia?" Emily asked as Mia walked back into their room and turned on the straightening iron.

"Oh, nothing. Mike just needed me to help him with something." Mia said as she sat Emily down on a chair.

"Oh, okay. Mia, can I ask you something?" Emily asked.

"Of course Emy. What is it?" Mia asked as she picked up the straightening iron and began to straighten Emily's hair.

"Do you think Mike will ever like me?" Emily asked, completely serious.

"Yes, I do. But Em, as much as I think you two would be adorable together, you need to either tell Mike how you feel, or forget about him. It isn't fair to yourself, Mike, and especially to Zac." Mia said.

"I guess you're right…" Emily said.

The two girls were quiet until Mia finished Emily's hair.

"Perfect." Mia said with a smile on her face.

The two girls then heard a knock on the door and Mia went over to let whoever it was in.

"Hey, is Emily ready? The movie starts soon." Zac asked as he peeked inside.

"Let me just get her for you." Mia said as she went to drag Emily out of the bathroom she had locked herself in to avoid the date.

"Em, you need to get going. The movie starts soon, you don't want to be late!" Mia said.

Emily reluctantly unlocked the bathroom door. As she met Zac at the front door she turned back and gave Mia a glare.

"Have fun you two!" Mia yelled as she heard the front door slam shut.

"Mia, you and Jayden ready to go?" Mike asked as he walked into Mia's room with Antonio.

"I guess so. What movie is it anyways?" Mia asked as she grabbed her purse and headed to get Jayden.

"Some action-horror movie." Mike said as he followed Mia to Jayden's room.

"I thought Emily hated those kinds of movies?" Antonio asked confused.

"She does." Mike smirked.

"Really Mike? You told him she liked those kinds of movies didn't you?" Mia asked as Jayden wrapped his arm around her and they all headed to Jayden's car.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." Mike said as he hopped into the back seat with Antonio.

"Mike, you know if he finds out he'll hate you right?" Jayden said.

"He won't find out. Trust me." Mike smirked.

….

"Do you want popcorn or anything?" Zac asked Emily as they stood in front of the concessions.

"Oh, I don't mind." Emily said as she tried to force a smile. She had told Mia she would try to enjoy herself, and she had to keep her promise.

"One large popcorn please." Zac said as he handed the cashier the money.

Emily and Zac walked towards the theater after they got their tickets and found two seats and sat down. They sat down just in time for the lights to dim and the previews started showing.

….

"Look! There they are!" Mike pointed at Zac and Emily as he, Antonio, Jayden, and Mia walked into the theater.

Mike received a groan from the other three as they began making their way up to the four seats a few rows up from Emily and Zac. They all had to be very careful to not make any noise in order to stay hidden from Zac and Emily.

Mike sat down in the best seat to see the two, with Antonio on his left. Next to Antonio was Jayden, then Mia. As the movie started Jayden put his arm around Mia, and Mike's eyes were glued on Zac and Emily instead of the movie.

Half way through the movie Mike was about to sit back in his seat and watch the movie, when he saw Zac fake a yawn in order to put his arm around Emily. Anger boiled inside of Mike as he saw Emily did nothing but flinch as Zac scooted closer to her.

Mike quickly went to an usher standing by the entrance and informed the man that Zac had snuck into the movie. The man walked over to Zac and Emily and gestured for Zac to follow him. Zac looked confused down at Emily as Emily shrugged her shoulders.

Mike was back in his seat watching the scene unfold. He felt bad for ruining Emily's date, but he felt even worse watching Zac be with Emily the way he only wished he could.

…..

Emily looked up as Zac returned into the theater. He sat down next to her and put his arm back around her shoulder.

"What happened?" Emily whispered.

"Some idiot told them I snuck into the movie. I showed him my ticket and he let me back in." Zac whispered back.

"That's weird." Emily said as she turned her attention back to the movie. She felt Zac's arm around her and wanted more then anything to move it away. As she thought about this a piranha jumped out of the water and Emily screamed. She instinctively tried to shield her eyes by burying her face in Zac.

Mike wanted to run up and rip Zac away from Emily. He was starting to regret telling Zac to take her to an action filled horror movie. He wanted to be the one to comfort Emily. He wanted to put his arm around her and keep her safe. But instead Zac was doing that.

The movie ended, with Zac holding onto Emily for almost the rest of the movie. Mike was fuming by the time it was over. He waited for Emily and Zac to leave before he felt it safe to go.

"So was Emily 'safe'?" Mia jokingly asked as they exited the theater.

"No… Just shut up. Let's go home before they get back." Mike said as he sulked and walked out to the car.

"He is so jealous." Jayden joked to Mia as they hopped in the car.

"Hopefully he doesn't lose control and kill Zac in his sleep." Mia joked back.

"I say we let them train together tomorrow. That will make my day." Antonio smirked as they drove back to the Shiba house.


	5. Plans

_Author's Note: New chapter time! YAY! I would suggest you go back and read from the beginning because I edited the past 4 chapters. Things aren't too different. I just fixed it up so the stories a bit better. Anyways, here is now the continuation of this story. Review and tell me what you guys think. Enjoy! XOXOX_

**Chapter Five: Plans**

Jayden sped down the highway to get to the Shiba house before Zac and Emily returned home. They weren't supposed to know they had been spying, that Mike had been spying. Thankfully, they returned home a good five minutes before Emily and Zac.

When Mike got home he locked himself into his room. He had tried to trick Zac into taking Emily to a movie she would hate, but his plan backfired. Emily had spent half of the movie cuddled into Zac while he held her close. Mike was even more upset than he had been before.

Mike's thoughts were interrupted when Zac walked into the room. He had a huge smile on his face and he was babbling about the date.

"It was so awesome. I was holding her for like half of it. Who knew someone could be so scared of a silly piranha?" Zac babbled to Mike.

Mike was fuming, "Wait, so you're happy she was scared? She just lost her sister and you scared her just so you could hold her? What is wrong with you!"

"No, that's not what I meant!" Zac said once he realized what he must have sounded like.

Mike shook his head in disgust and stormed out of the room. He made his way to the common room and took a seat beside Antonio. Emily and Mia weren't in the room. They were probably discussing the date in their room.

"Can I stay in your room tonight? I think if I stay in mine I may lose it and kill him." Mike grumbled.

Antonio chuckled, "Sure dude. You can stay with me and Jay tonight."

"Thanks." Mike said.

"Mike! I need to talk to you!" Zac said as he entered the room.

"Not now Zac, maybe later." Mike said, leaving the room to go in the dojo.

…

Mia and Emily were sitting on Emily's bed. Emily seemed happier then when she had left, which was a good sign to Mia.

"So? What happened?" Mia asked, she had been there, but unlike Mike she hadn't watched the two. She was too busy with Jayden, and didn't want to invade her best friend's privacy.

"Well he took me to this horror movie. It was about this really weird fish that ate everyone. It was disgusting and terrifying." Emily said.

"I don't care about the movie! How was the actual date?" Mia asked excitedly.

"Better than I thought it would be. Zac is actually really sweet. He always opened the door for me and he was never rude or anything. He put his arm around me, and when I got really scared he held me." Emily said smiling.

"Awh! That is too cute! See, I told you that it'd be fun!" Mia nudged her friend.

"I guess you were right." Emily said.

"You guess?" Mia said, mock offended.

"Well, it would have been better with Mike instead of Zac." Emily admitted.

"You really like Mike don't you?" Mia asked.

Emily immediately responded, "Of course."

Mia had a small smile on her face, "It's late. Get to bed. I'll be right back. I just have to talk to someone."

…

Mia walked out of the room towards Jayden and Antonio's room. She knew Mike would be staying with them tonight. There was no way he could be in the same room as Zac without choking him to death.

She walked into the room and saw the three boys were still awake. She let out a sigh of relief and dragged Mike out of the room.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"I need to talk to you." Mia answered.

Mike rubbed his arm where she had grabbed him, "We could have talked without you ripping my arm off." he grumbled.

Mia smacked him upside the head, "Focus! You like Emily right?"

"Well yeah, but Zac.." he started.

"Right now he doesn't matter. Here's the deal, Emily _really _ likes you, like a lot. So you have two choices, you can ask the girl out or you can let her get away and be with Zac. But you need to choose. If you wait any longer, it would be cruel." Mia said.

"But her and Zac are.." Mike said before he was again interrupted by the pink ranger.

"They are nothing right now. They went on one date. That's not considered dating. Hell, they haven't even kissed yet. But as soon as he calls her his girlfriend, you're chance is over. Right now I don't think that Emily is ready to call him her boyfriend. Until then, you can win her over. But if you hurt Zac or Emily I will kill you. So you have this one chance, don't screw it up." Mia said before walking back to her room.

"Wait! How can I win her over without hurting Zac too?" Mike asked.

"Figure it out Mike!" Mia called before slamming her door shut.

Mike leaned against the wall and slid down so he was sitting against it. He let out a sigh. He still had a chance. And he planned to take it, and make the best of it. Mike got up from the floor with a smile. He needed to do this right. Even though he didn't like Zac at the moment, he didn't want to hurt him. He was still his friend, and he would never want to hurt his friend.

"Okay," Mike said when he was back in Jayden and Antonio's room, "I need your help guys. I have a plan." 


End file.
